


Parallel Journeys

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, Tol Eressëa, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo sees something happening between two of his Lord of the Rings co-stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Lbilover: Sean/Elijah, viewed by another member of the Fellowship (your choice). My choice was Viggo Mortensen.

Even though he's a newcomer to the cast, the newest member of this very tight group of actors, when he looks at Sean Astin and Elijah Wood, Viggo Mortensen can see that art is imitating life, and that there is something more happening than two actors playing their parts of master and servant, or even fast friends. It's obvious that Wood has feelings for his Samwise, an odd choice for the seventeen year-old since Astin is ten years older, married and the father of a young daughter, but Viggo knows that love abhors logic and follows its own path.

Judging by what he's observed, Astin returns the affections of Peter Jackson's young Frodo, and though it's not his place to interfere or even offer an opinion, Viggo can still feel compassion for the pair because if they follow their hearts, they will be embarking on a voyage fraught with as much danger as Frodo and Sam's journey to Mordor.


End file.
